Clear Lake Blue
by pInKpIlLo6
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! It's Lily and James after Hogwarts. James is two years older than Lily and a trained auror. They run into each other in London and James finds himself drawn to her. Lily on the other hand is surprised to find that James doesn't remembe
1. Meeting and Lying

****

Chapter 1

James Potter tucked his auror robes into his large bag as he made his way down a muggle sidewalk in London. He had on muggle clothing which consisted of jeans and a plain white tee shirt with a light jacket over it.

James was a good looking twenty year old boy. He had hazel eyes slightly hidden behind round wire framed glasses. He had a sharp jaw line giving his face an even leaner look. He had a trademark smile that was a bit crooked which made it all the more attractive. His hair was black and it laid on his head in a messy fashion. Quidditch hadn't brought him the career as a professional quidditch player like had he wanted but it did put him in very good shape. He was a little over six feet tall.

As he made his way down the busy sidewalk something or rather someone caught his eyes. A girl with red curly locks. James did all he could to catch up to the fast moving girl.

He got his chance when she stopped to wait at a crosswalk. "You might want to hide you're W-A-N-D a little better." James whispered into her ear.

The redhead gasped and pushed her wand deeper into her pocket. "Thanks." She said gasping once again when she looked up at James.

James smiled at her with his crooked smile. The girl went as fast as she could without running as the people began crossing the road and James managed to keep up.

"You're pretty fast." James said with a light laugh.

"What do you want?" The girl asked impatiently avoiding eye contact.

The two stopped in the middle of the busy sidewalk. "I just wanted to know your name." James said a bit shyly.

The girl had a perplexed look on her face as she studied his face. Did he really not remember her? So strange, she remembered him so well.

James cocked his head to the side as her face changed as if something just popped in her head. "Kerry Marshmallow." She said hitting herself mentally.

James laughed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't catch your last name." James said thinking maybe he misheard.

"Um Kerry Marsh." She said softly.

James smiled. "That's a pretty name. Hey listen maybe tonight you could…" James was cut off by some impatient people elbowing through the two.

James managed to get hold of the redhead's arm and pulled her to the edge of the sidewalk then he turned down a little alley and the girl followed.

"Where are we going?" She asked a little worriedly as he held a gentle grip on her arm.

James didn't answer he just walked beside her as the alley came to an end. The girl furrowed her brow at the sight in front of her. It was a quaint row of spaced out houses.

James made his way to the backyard of one of the houses and turned to look at the girl. "This is my two best friend's house, I apparate home from here everyday. You can do the same if you'd like, this whole row is wizards and witches."

"I might." The girl said stubbornly. "You never told me your name." She said even though she knew, in fact she even knew his middle name.

"Oh sorry, I'm James Potter." James said a bit embarrassed. "Well, what I was trying to ask before when we got elbowed apart was if you wanted to maybe come to my house tonight and hang out, maybe get to know each other better." James said nervously wringing his hands.

The girl stood there a bit stunned. She couldn't believe how nervous he was acting around her, he never acted like this around her before, and plus he didn't even recognize her and deep down that hurt.

"Yeah sure." She finally got out. "That would be nice."

"Great." James said perking up a bit. "How about eight? I live in Godric's Hollow, it's the biggest place there you can't miss it plus the mailbox says Potter." James smirked.

"Eight sounds good." She said not sure this was a good idea. "Well I really got to go I live with my two friends and they depend on me to make them supper so I should get home."

James nodded. "Yeah well I'm going to go in and talk to the guys." James said motioning to the house. "I'll see you later then."

The girl smiled then apparated to her tiny flat. "Lily Evans! On time as usual!" Andi said hugging the redhead as she entered.

"What do you want?" Lily said impatiently.

"Supper?" Andi asked innocently.

"Gosh you two really aren't fair to me I do all the cooking here." Lily said setting her coat and bag aside and placing her wand on the counter.

"Hey!" Andi said offended. "We all make a meal!"

Lily made a noise of disbelief. "All Remi does is get up and put some cereal boxes on the table and we all have jobs so there is no one for you to make lunch for."

"That's where your mistaken, I don't have a job so I have to make lunch for myself." Andi said stepping back knowing that wasn't a good thing to bring up.

"Here it comes." Remi sighed as she watched Lily's face grow stern.

"And why don't you have a job yet Andi?" Lily said crossing her arms over her chest and moving closer to her.

"Oh boy." Remi muttered as Andi stepped back.

"I've been paying for your third of the rent for the last four months ever since we moved in here. You're not being fair to me. Remi and I have no problem paying for rent. I don't have a problem helping you out with money but not if it's because you're just too lazy to get your butt out there to get a job." Lily said remaining stern.

"Here come the excuses." Remi called out.

"Lily that's not true I've been looking in the papers for jobs it's just nothing is appealing to me." Andi said now backed against the wall.

"You no longer have the right to be picky. You are going to get a job whether you like it or not." Lily said poking her finger at her.

"Alright fine." Andi said giving in. "Tomorrow I'll go out and look for a job."

"Good." Lily said smiling obviously satisfied. "Macaroni and cheese it is." She said moving to the kitchen.

The three girls were all fresh out of Hogwarts. Lily and Andi planned on splitting rent and living together in the small flat but when they found out Remi had no where to stay they did all they could to fit her in. Lily and Andi shared the only bedroom which was upstairs and Remi kept her stuff in their room but slept on the couch. It was kind of crowded but the three girls didn't complain.

Lily Evans had long, beautiful, curly red hair that reached the middle of her back. She had very pale skin that brought out her hair color even more. She had beautiful green eyes and was an average 5'6". She was very thin and had a slight figure.

Andi Adams had long, straight blonde hair that reached her elbows. She had beautiful light blue eyes and an amazingly white smile. She was about 5'8" and very slim.

Remi Sands was the exact opposite of Andi. She had short, light brown, curly hair that was shoulder length. Her skin was naturally a tan shade that stayed all year round. Her eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them. She was 5'4" and had a very curvy figure.

After the three girls ate Lily placed the dirty dishes in the sink. "What time is it by now?" Lily asked curiously.

"Um… ten of eight." Remi said straining to see the clock from the table.

"Darn it." Lily said filling the sink with dish water. "Look guys I have to go and since Remi is working on stuff for Healer training that leaves you to clean the dishes." Lily said tossing a dish cloth to Andi.

Andi groaned a bit at the thought of washing dishes. "Where are you going?" Andi asked curiously.

"No where special." Lily said speeding up the stairs.

Remi and Andi exchanged looks then ran up the stairs after her. They found Lily rummaging through her third of the closet.

"Hot date?" Remi asked from behind Lily causing her to jump.

Lily turned around not amused. "Does this look like I'm going on a hot date?" Lily said motioning to the yellow tee shirt and black jeans she had selected.

"Well you don't date much so maybe in your eyes that's what you think you should wear on a hot date. And if that's so girl I got to give you some more pointers." Andi said snickering.

Lily scowled at her blonde friend and pushed passed the two girls and made her way into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. She quickly brushed her teeth and spruced up a bit with a light perfume.

She inhaled deeply bracing herself as she opened the door. As she expected Andi and Remi were waiting and they were both talking at the same time so nothing really made sense.

Lily managed to get passed them again and sprinted down the stairs. She grabbed her jacket and made for the door.

"Lily wait!" Andi called.

"What!?" Lily shouted growing angry.

"Don't forget this." Andi said holding up Lily's wand.

"Oh thanks." Lily said walking over and taking her wand.

Remi grabbed Lily's wrist as she turned for the door. "Lily what's going on? You always tell us where you're going. Please just tell us where you're going so we don't worry about you." Remi said with a concerned look on her face.

Lily pulled her wrist free and walked towards the door. She pulled the door open and breathed in the cool air then turned around. " I'm going to Potter's." She said not pausing for their response.

She shut the door and apparated to Godric's Hollow. She pulled her coat on, it was black came to rest over her hips and it tied around her waist. She looked around at the houses and the one caught her eyes immediately. It was very large it looked something like a mansion. She made her way towards it and slipped her wand into her coat pocket.

Lily stood in front of the house somewhat intimidated by its vast size. She glanced over at the mailbox which read 'Potter' then walked along the stone path and onto the brightly lit porch. She gave a short knock and jumped when James opened the door.

"You're late." He said grinning.

Lily smiled. "Sorry my friends held me up." Lily said stepping into the warm house.

"Don't worry about it. Can I take your coat?" James asked and Lily nodded.

He helped her slip out of her coat and she got a strange warm feeling as his hand brushed her arm. She touched her arm where his hand had brushed.

"Are you alright?" James asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

Lily smiled up at him. "Yeah I'm fine." She said watching him as he gave her a pleasant smile and draped her coat over one of the recliners.

He sat down on the couch and looked over at her. "You want to sit down?"

"Oh yeah of course." Lily said making her way across the large living room. She became a bit nervous as she came to the couch. She sat down a little ways from him.

He smirked at this. "I don't bite but you can stay there if you want." Lily blushed and her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

Lily moved over a bit closer and James draped his arm over the back of the couch. "So did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I did I'm actually fresh out I was a Ravenclaw." Lily said convincingly.

"Really? I can't believe I never saw you when I was there. I only remember one redhead actually. I think she just finished too her name was Lily Evans." James said.

"Oh yeah Lily, she was a Gryffindor I think. Everyone mistook me for her all the time last year and I just transferred to Hogwarts for my seventh year." Lily explained.

James looked at her closely which made Lily tense a bit he looked like he was trying to read her mind. "You two have the same hair sort of but your eyes are much more brilliant." James said with a sweet smile.

Lily relaxed. She wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or if she should slap the guy for being so dimwitted to not realize that she was Lily! She just smiled back though and looked out the picture window at his back yard which had a beautiful garden and a calm pond.

"So what kind of work you getting into?" Lily asked.

"I actually just finished my second and final year of auror training so now I can go on raids." James beamed.

Lily looked at him impressed. "Wow a fully trained auror that's great. In two years I should be one." Lily said.

James looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're training to become an auror?"

"That I am." Lily said with a grin.

"I didn't know we had so much in common." James said.

Lily paused a moment before replying. "Well we just met so how would you of been able to know." Lily said almost questioning.

"Uh... Wow." James said running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I just can't seem to shake off the feeling that I know you somehow."

Lily let out a few nervous fake coughs not knowing what else to do. "Need some water." James said looking at her a bit worried.

"Yeah sure that would be wonderful." Lily said hoping she could think something up to talk about before he came back.

James smiled and went to his kitchen and fetched a glass of water then came back and handed it to Lily. "So Kerry." James said as Lily took a sip of water.

Lily set her glass down on the coffee table. "So James." Lily mimicked.

James laughed. "Sorry I forgot what we had been talking about."

Lily smiled with relief. "Well I'm sure a subject change was in order anyway."

The two talked until eleven and somehow managed to have few awkward silences. Most of their conversations consisted of funny stories about their friends. But once eleven came around Lily knew she should head home.

"Well I should get going." Lily said standing up and stretching a bit.

"Right." James said standing up and heading to the recliner to get her coat. "Here let me help you." James said helping her into her coat.

"Thank you." Lily said quietly as she turned around a bit surprised at how close James still was.

James stared down at her for a moment then snapped out of it. "Oh wow sorry." James said trying to laugh it off but his pink cheeks showed his embarrassment as he backed up a bit.

Lily laughed lightly. "Well I had a good time, maybe we'll hang out some time again."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow after I work, right? I was serious when I said you could apparate from Sirius and Remus's house. They won't care don't worry they aren't the type of guys to care about anything at all." James said laughing at the thought of them.

"Sure I'll apparate home from there I suppose." Lily said contemplating whether that was the right choice.

"Alright if I'm not there yet just wait up for me. I'll try to get there before you so you don't feel stupid standing in someone's backyard that you don't know."

Lily twinged a little bit thinking of how awkward that would be. "Yeah so I'll meet you there tomorrow. Good night then." She said give him a wave as she opened the door.

"Good night." James said watching as she exiting and walked down the stone path.

Lily apparated into her flat and took off her coat and placed it on the hook on the wall. She managed to go unnoticed by Remi who was laying on the couch watching a late night muggle show. So Lily made her way up the stairs as quietly as she could. She set her wand on her nightstand and grabbed a warm long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants then slipped into the bathroom.

She took a long, hot shower and thought of her evening. It made her somewhat sad because of the situation she was presented with. She couldn't help but think that James may like her but then again if he does he likes Kerry not Lily. She knew she couldn't tell him who she really was though, it would be an automatic turn off and it would have just been embarrassing for him. Lily towel dried herself then slipped into the warm clothes she took into the bathroom with her. She brushed her teeth and scooped up the clothes she had worn earlier.

She walked into the bedroom and wasn't too surprised when she found her friends sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Hey Lil." Remi said as Lily went about her business. "How was your night?"

"Fine." Lily said plainly as she threw her clothes in the hamper in the corner of the room.

"Before you left, um did you happen to say you were going to Potter's or did I mishear you?" Andi asked hoping not to anger her friend.

Lily sighed as she began removing her earrings and necklace. "You heard me correctly." Lily said surprised at how nice her friends were being about this.

Remi and Andi were itching for details but knew even if they pried they wouldn't get anything out of Lily because that's how she always was. "Do you want to tell us anything about it?" Remi said hoping maybe Lily would tell them something, but of course she didn't.

Lily took her wand and performed a drying spell on her dripping tresses and smiled lightly at her friends. "I appreciate that you guys aren't prying but I don't really want to talk about it now. So can I please have my bed now because I really would like to get some sleep because I have to get up early for work." Lily said with a pleading look.

Remi and Andi nodded and left without a word. Andi, who had gotten home only a few minutes after Lily, decided to take a hot shower and Remi went down to the kitchen table and started reading a book she needed to read for Healer's training. Lily laid down in her bed and managed to sleep but not very soundly.

****

A/N: Well I hope that you all liked this chapter and that you stick with my story because I actually have some good ideas that I'm excited about. Right now you're probably wondering why it's called Clear Lake Blue right? Well that will come up later on in the story this particular lake has a significant part in this story. Well please leave me some reviews because that will definitely help motivate me to write faster! So PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Training and Missing Dinner

****

Chapter 2

Lily made her way to the kitchen the next morning and sure enough Remi had left two boxes of cereal on the table. She sat down lazily and summoned a bowl, a spoon, and a jug of milk. She poured herself some sugar cereal and was a bit confused when she looked up to see Andi slide into the seat across from her.

"Glad to see you are getting an early start on that job search." Lily said with a smirk.

Andi groaned. "I'll go out later I just wanted to catch you this morning to talk."

Lily took a bite of her cereal and kept her eyes on her cereal. "About what?"

"Don't act so dense. About last night, what happened? Did you go to James Potter's house because there really isn't any other Potter I know of." Andi said staring hard.

"Yes I went to James's house what's it matter anyway?" Lily asked looking up from her cereal.

"Well sounds like a big deal." Andi said incredulously.

"Well it's not so keep your nose out of it." Lily said sharply.

"Fine." Andi said not really in the mood to get in a fight. "Yeah so Ben took me out last night." She said changing the subject.

"Where'd you go?" Lily asked filling her bowl with more cereal. "Some nice restaurant in town. It was nice just not really my thing but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Of course. So are things getting serious with you two? It's been five months now, that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah things are good he's a great guy, he's sweet, tall, and attractive. What more could I want." Andi said with a genuine smile.

"That's great you should invite him over for dinner sometime. Remi and I hardly know the guy. It almost makes me think you're embarrassed of us." Lily said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please if a guy had a problem with you guys then he would have to have a problem with me since I'm twice as embarrassing as you two. He just works a lot and most of the time he just wants to go out when we're together. But I'll tell him about it and I'm sure he'd love to come over for dinner." Andi said with a grin.

Lily put her bowl in the sink then headed for the stairs. "Well I have to get dressed but when I get home tonight you better have a job or proof that you were at least trying to find one."

"Yeah, yeah quit hassling me about it, I'll go out after I eat something and find something professional looking to wear."

"You don't have anything professional looking." Lily called down the steps. "In fact even if you wore the nicest thing you have I don't think the ice cream parlor would even hire you." Lily sniggered.

"That's not true I'm sure they'd love to have a girl like me who has class work in their dump!" Andi shouted up the steps.

Lily came down the stairs dressed and laughing still. "Well I'm not going to let you humiliate yourself so I'm allowing you to borrow my clothes. I laid out some dress pants, a blouse, and some flats since you're already tall enough.."

"Hey you know I'm sensitive about my height." Andi interrupted.

"Anyways, so wear what I laid out and maybe you'll actually be considered for a job." Lily said slipping into her coat.

"Thanks mom." Andi said sarcastically.

"Oh knock it off you know you appreciate what I'm doing for you deep down, your just trying to be an ungrateful school girl like you always were." Lily said with a smirk.

"Oh just get out of here or you'll be late." Andi said ushering her out the door.

It turned out that Lily was late for training but no one seemed to notice. She took a seat next to a pretty brunette who had been a Ravenclaw in the same year as her.

"Did I miss anything, Sage?" Lily whispered to the brunette.

"The professor just announced that for the remainder of our training we will be with one other person and together you will have an experienced auror teach you what you need to know." Sage said beaming with excitement.

"Really? That's so awesome!" Lily said joining in on her friends excitement.

"I already paired you up with another trainee and I did my best to pair you up with someone you can deal with. So come up to the front and find who you're with and also you will find the name of the auror who will be working with you." The professor announced.

Lily and Sage made their way to the front of the room and waited their turn. "Lily Evans and Sage Zorwitz and our auror is Printzley." Lily read aloud to Sage.

"Miss. Evans, Miss Zorwitz come this way." An older man behind them instructed.

The two girls obeyed and followed. The man was a fairly tall man, about six foot Lily guessed, he had short hair, his face looked a little worn but for the most part he looked in fairly good shape for his age. The man led them into a separate room.

"Please have a seat." the man said motioning to some chairs. "I'd like to get right to work so I'll make this quick. I'm Bronan Printzley you may call me whatever you'd like just not professor that makes me feel old. I've been an auror for eighteen years and the head auror thought this would be a much better approach to teaching our up and coming aurors and I must agree. I'll have things for you girls to do everyday but if ever you have something you wish to learn instead, if I find it fitting, I'll teach you that instead. Everyday we will meet in this same classroom. Sound good?" He asked looking at both the girls.

"Sounds great to me, let's get to work!" Sage said hopping up from her seat.

Sage and Lily went through their lesson and Sage had everything down pat and Bronan dismissed her when time was up but he kept Lily behind.

"Miss Evans, I couldn't help but notice that you are extremely tense are you uncomfortable with this new approach of training?" Printzley asked.

"No, not at all Printzley I think the new approach is a wonderful idea." Lily said numbly playing with her wand.

"Miss Evans I've done my research and I've looked at your records. You are extremely capable of succeeding in the charm I taught you today but yet you could not seem to get it down. I need you to take all other things off your mind when you're here. I need you to be 100 here with me mentally." Lily nodded. "Tomorrow you need to release your tension and I think then we will be more successful in this charm. That is it you may go."

"Thank you, Professor Printzley." Lily said headed for the door.

"Ah ah, not professor just Printzley." Lily again nodded then left.

Lily walked down the sidewalk and tried to get training off her mind. She tried to remember what alley it was that James had pulled her through just yesterday. As she came to each alleyway she looked down it to see if she could see the cute row of houses. After two or three alleys she saw the houses. She made her way quickly down the alley not at all comfortable. When she got to the end she spotted the small house she had been at yesterday. She made her way to the backyard and saw no sign of James so she figured he went home or maybe he went inside. Lily forced herself to knock on the door so no one could say she didn't try.

Lily waited for a bit and contemplated going home but before she got the chance to disapparate the door opened. "Hello." A male with only a t-shirt and boxers on drawled looking her over.

"Um is James here?" Lily asked.

"Oh you're the one he's waiting for. Come on in." the male said stepping aside to let her in. "James she's here."

Lily watched as James got off the couch and made his way over to them. "Hey." James said smiling at Lily. "I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"Yeah I got held back, sorry about that." Lily explained.

"It's fine don't worry about it. Here let me introduce you to my friends. This is Sirius." James said motioning to the one who let her in. "This is his usual attire."

Sirius Black had long black hair and a bit of a beard and mustache. He had shocking blue eyes and had a very toned body and was a little over six feet tall.

Lily gave him the best smile she could muster. "Nice to meet you, Sirius." Lily said offering him her hand.

James pulled her hand back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you he's a dirty, dirty man." James said with a smirk.

Sirius sneered at him. "I am not! Nice to meet you." Sirius said offering his hand and Lily took it and smiled to him once again. "Remus get down here, James's girlfriend is here!" Sirius shouted up the steps.

Lily turned a slight shade of red at being called James's girlfriend. Remus came quickly down the stairs. "Hello there! Nice to meet you. How long have you and James been seeing each other?" Remus asked.

Lily blushed even more and looked at James for help. "We're not going out Remus and you know that. Sirius was just being his normal stupid self." James explained.

"Oh, oh right so she's just a friend then." Remus said rolling his eyes.

Remus like the other two was very attractive but he didn't look like James as much as Sirius did. Remus had sandy brown hair and he was a little under six foot.

"Well I hate to cut this short but I should really be headed home." Lily said.

"Oh come on you just got here I know they're slobs but you'll get over that quickly. I'm sure your friends can whip up something and if not they can wait a while longer." James said already taking her bag from her.

"Alright I'll stay, but only for a little." Lily said knowing that James wasn't really giving her the choice to leave.

Sirius helped her our of her coat and the four of them made their way into the living room. Sirius sat in "his seat," which he was extremely possessive of, and Remus, James, and Lily took a seat on the couch.

"Thirsty? Of course you are." Sirius said without a pause. "Accio four butterbeers."

With that four butterbeers made their way to the four people. Lily took hers and set it on the table since she wasn't too thirsty and she watched in amazement as the boys all chugged their drinks down.

"You going to drink that?" Sirius asked leaning to pick up her drink.

"Sirius quit being a hog she'll drink it when she's thirsty." James said and Sirius sat back down and shrugged it off.

"So who is it that you had to get home to and feed?" Remus asked after wiping his butterbeer mustache off.

"Oh my two best friends." Lily explained. "When I transferred to Hogwarts last year we became very close and after we graduated we moved into a small flat together."

"They hot?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

James rolled his eyes and Lily let out a laugh. "Well it's not really my place to judge that but the one is taken anyways. The other is training to be a Healer so she thinks she's too busy for a boyfriend."

"What are their names? We might know them from when we went." Remus asked.

"Andi Adams, the taken one, and Remi Sands, the too busy one." Lily said with a smirk.

"Neither ring a bell." Sirius stated.

"And that's a good thing." James said receiving a glare from Sirius. "Sirius was a player all through Hogwarts."

Sirius made a sound of protest. "I was not, well maybe a little, but James you weren't much better than me." Sirius said pointedly.

"Sirius who are you trying to kid other than yourself." Remus said plainly.

James rolled his eyes then looked to Lily. "So what were we talking about?

"Her friends." Sirius cut in. "So what is this guy like that your friend is going out with?"

"Um dark hair, tall, clean cut, businessman. I don't know too much about him since I only met him once or twice." Lily said with a shrug.

"Sounds like a stiff, your friend goes for that?" Sirius asked with a bitter look on his face.

"No, at least I didn't think so, maybe he's different then he appears. In Hogwarts Andi always went for the wild guys and she sure hasn't changed much maturity wise so I don't know if she thinks that if she has a mature boyfriend that then people will think she matured more or what. I really don't get it." Lily explained.

"Hmm I see." Sirius said.

Lily arrived to her flat around eight after talking for awhile longer with James, Sirius, and Remus. "Hey Remi, where's Andi?" Lily asked walking over to the table where Remi was reading.

"Lily where have you been?" Remi asked seriously.

"I was out, why?" Lily asked confused.

"Well Andi was under the impression that you would be here to make dinner." Remi explained.

"She has some nerve. Is it really that hard to make yourself a sandwich or something?" Lily said exasperated as she headed towards the stairs.

"Lily wait! Don't go yelling at her.." Was all Remi could get out before getting interrupted by a fuming redhead.

"Remi for once in your life keep out of this! This is between me and Andi so shut it!" Lily shouted sending Remi a glare as she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.

Lily found Andi sitting on her own bed looking cross. "Well look who finally decided to show up?" Andi spat.

"You have some nerve Andi Adams." Lily shouted moving to stand next to Andi's bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't home to make my highness's meal. I guess I was too busy trying to have a life of my own."

"What are you talking about Lily? I'm not that self absorbed to get mad at you for that. You know perfectly well why I'm mad at you so stop trying to avoid it." Andi said her eyes brimming with angry tears.

"I have no clue why you are mad at me is it because I didn't call you and tell you where I was or what? Because I didn't know I had to tell you my every move." Lily said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No Lily! You honestly don't know do you?" Andi asked in disbelief as Lily shook her head. "You were the one who wanted me to get a job so bad! You were the one who said you wanted to get to know him more! You were! So I told him the good news of me getting three job interviews tomorrow and he was so proud of me that he wanted to celebrate and I convinced him to come have dinner here like you wanted. And I waited and made him wait even though he was growing more and more impatient but after an hour and a half he couldn't take it so he just kissed me and left." Andi said breaking down towards the end and letting the tears flow freely.

Lily let her anger wash away and she sank onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Andi and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Andi I'm sorry. But honestly you didn't give me any notice, how was I supposed to know you were going to bring him over tonight?" Lily asked levelly.

Andi wiped a few tears away. " I don't know, I was just so excited to tell you about my interviews and so excited that I got Ben to come over so I just figured you would be here because you usually always are."

"Andi I'm so proud of you for getting your butt out there and getting yourself not just one interview, but three." Lily said offering Andi a smile.

Andi smiled back and the tear flow began to slow up. "It's only because I was wearing your clothes." Andi said with a laugh. "If I would of went to any of those places with what I usually wear I would of never been considered just like you said."

Lily smiled. "You're going to get one of those jobs and be excellent. I'm so sorry I missed Ben, next time just give me a heads up so I know to be home."

"Alright." Andi said.

"So everything better?" Remi asked standing in the doorway.

"Come over here." Lily called patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Remi obeyed and plopped herself down. "Rem, I'm sorry I know you were just trying to help and I…"

"Oh shut up I get it you're sorry. I didn't take it personally anyways. I hate apologies they always seem so fake so don't even finish what you were trying to say." Remi said interrupting Lily.

Lily smiled. "Remi you're awesome."

The three girls smiled at one another. "So how bout some dinner?" Andi quipped.

Remi and Lily just rolled their eyes and gave Andi a shove. "Come on I'm hungry!"

****

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews I really appreciate them!!! Right now you may be thinking that James is dense but well just stick around and you'll see why that is. Please review because when you do I give you thank you's and I answer your questions and such. So go REVIEW!!

** __**

Thanks to My Reviewers

Flame of Desire - I'm glad you like it!!

GSCer - Lily was a Griffindor and Lily made "Kerry" a Ravenclaw. She doesn't fully like James she perhaps has a bit of a thing for him but it's nothing she would admit to.

****

J.E.A.R.K.Potter - Thanks for the review and no Clear Lake Blue is not the Hogwarts lake, good guess though.

****

Someone - Thanks for the motivation! I'm glad I didn't have many errors in my last chapter, now that I think of it I didn't even do a spell check, whoops.

****

soft N' fluffy - I know James seems like a dense idiot now but it will make more sense later, I promise.

****

Sipgurl13 - I'm happy you liked it!!

****

Musicizdbest - The fake name may be around for awhile, it just gives me a lot more conflicts and explanations to deal with, sorry if it annoys you but it will be around for quite a few more chapters.

****

Arianna - I'm glad you liked the Kerry Marshmallow part because I was afraid people would think that was extremely lame but I'm so happy you liked it!!


	3. Just a Little Hangover

****

Chapter 3

Lily awoke the next morning and got ready for training. She heaved a sigh when she found Andi curled up on the downstairs bathroom floor.

Lily took pity on her and knelt beside her and shook her awake. "Andi were you sleep walking again?" Lily asked the groaning blonde.

Andi attempted to sit up but grabbed her head instead and laid back down. "My head is killing me." Andi moaned.

Lily gave another sigh. "Please don't tell me you were drinking last night. You have three interviews today you can't be hung over for them."

"I know I have three interviews today Lily. Why do you think I was drinking last night? I'm so nervous and I was so shaken up." Andi said starting to tear up. "I threw up so many times last night Lily, it was horrible."

"How much did you drink?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"I don't know maybe a bottle or two, I don't remember." Andi said curling up and letting some tears fall. "Just go to training I'll be fine."

Lily stood up and made her way to the kitchen and picked up the phone and called her training school. "May I please speak to Mr. Printzley."

"Hello?" Printzley said after some time of waiting.

"Printzley I… I can't come in today." Lily said lamely.

"Any reason why?" Printzley asked after a long pause.

"Family emergency."

"Alright Miss Evans, I'll see you tomorrow. I hope everything is alright." Printzley said sincerely.

"Thank you sir, goodbye." Lily said hanging up and heading back to the bathroom. "Did Remi leave?" Lily asked.

"Yeah she said she didn't have time to deal with me so she showered upstairs. What kind of person doesn't have time to help out their best friend?" Andi asked still on the floor.

"Remi had the right idea. This is ridiculous, there are much better ways to deal with stress. The only reason I'm helping you and not going to training today is because I need you to get a job because you need to pay for you own stuff." Lily said fetching some aspirin from the cabinet behind the mirror.

"Thanks Lil but I told you to go to training." Andi said sitting up just enough to wash down her pill.

"I know but I need to pick you out a decent outfit and get you prepared for their questions and get rid of your hangover." Lily said pulling Andi up and letting her lean almost fully on her.

"You're going to be a great mom, Lily." Andi said lazily as Lily started leading her up the stairs.

Lily sighed. "I feel like I already am one."

Lily cared for Andi until her hangover was minimized to just a tiny headache. Luckily Andi's first interview wasn't until noon. Lily had sent Andi to her bed and put a charm on her to make the hangover leave her faster. She asked Andi tough questions that the employers could throw at her and she taught her how to sit, present herself, and smile how to smile even when you were ticked.

At 11:30 Andi came out of the shower and Lily quickly picked out another businesslike outfit. When Lily was sure that Andi was in tip top shape she sent her off to her first interview. Lily went to her bed and laid down with a very long drawn out sigh, she seemed to be sighing a little too much for just one day.

Lily still had a good 5-6 hours of training she could go to and she knew the responsible thing to do would be to go back now but she was exhausted. She already called in and said she wasn't going to be there so if she showed up now she would have to make up a story, which was something she wasn't in the mood to do. So she let her heavy eyelids shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later Lily was shaken awake and she sat up when she saw the smiling Andi. "You're done all three already?" She asked groggily.

"No, I have to leave soon for my next one but my first one went great!" Andi said excitedly.

Lily tried to give a big smile because she was happy but she was still tired. "Well go get 'em tiger." Lily said through a yawn as she laid back down.

"Oh I will!" Andi said as she disapparated.

Around five thirty Lily was awaken again, this time by Remi. "Didn't feel good today?" Remi asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No, I felt fine I just called my trainer and told him I had a family emergency." Lily said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh so you caved to Andi?" Remi smirked.

"Hah, yeah I couldn't let her ruin this. Besides I haven't been able to buy myself anything the last couple months since it all went to rent for me and her."

"Yeah I'm sorry Lil, I would of helped you get her back into shape if I could but training is mandatory and my trainer is not the sweetest person." Remi said with a sigh. "She gave me another book to read, I'm so tired of these books."

"Don't worry about it I think I needed the sleep anyways. I just hope Printzley doesn't ask what the family emergency was." Lily said sitting up.

The two girls heard the sound of someone apparating downstairs. "Lily, Remi come quick!" Andi called.

The two girls hurried down the steps to their beaming friend. "I got hired!" Andi squealed.

Lily and Remi pulled her into an embrace. "Which one?" Remi asked.

"Well, two of them said they wanted me but I already accepted the one offer. I'm going to be the newest secretary at the hospital. So I'll get to see you at work!" Andi said motioning to Remi.

"Wicked! This calls for a celebration!" Remi announced. "You up for making an elegant meal Lils?"

"Anything for Andi." Lily said with a smile. "Want to invite Ben?"

"Oh of course. How long will it take to make the meal?" Andi asked.

"I can whip something up in a half an hour."

"Perfect." Andi said as she went to call Ben.

A little over a half an hour later, the three roommates and Ben were sitting around the table toasting to Andi's new job.

"To Andi and her new job." Remi announced with a raised glass of sprite.

"To Andi." They all said clanking their glasses together.

"I'm so proud of you hun." Ben whispered giving Andi a kiss. "Lily this chicken is delicious."

Lily smiled. "Thanks, Andi actually helped."

"I really did." Andi said with a huge smile.

Once dinner was over Ben stuck around for a small amount of time but then he had to go finish some work before tomorrow. So he said goodbye to Remi and Lily and gave Andi a kiss goodbye and apparated to his home.

"He seems nice and very good to you." Lily said politely.

"Kind of really boring though." Remi said rolling her eyes. "He's such a stiff, his boringness makes me want to scream. Gosh the whole dinner I just wanted to mess up his stupid flawless hair…"

"Okay Remi we get it!" Lily said loudly.

"Remi are you jealous?" Andi asked incredulously.

Remi made a noise of disgust. "Oh my word you two are ridiculous. Look before you two start going at each other's throats I'm leaving okay? I'll be back later, I'm going for a walk or something." Lily cut in before Remi could give her reply.

Lily disapparated then and mumbled some unfriendly words as she stood on the sidewalk a little ways from Potter's house without a coat. She didn't know exactly what to do now, she didn't want to just show up at his door looking stupid. It was then she heard some rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned around quickly, her eyes scanning the bushes. There was another sound from the bushes a little ways down.

Lily reached for her wand but found her pocket it empty. She looked around frantically and her heart dropped as she saw her wand roll into the sewer drain. It must of fell out of her pocket when she turned around. She heard rustling in the bushes more towards James's house. She had a gut feeling that it would be the death of her if she ran for his house.

She went across the road at a moderate pace trying not to draw attention to herself. She shut herself in the telephone booth on the edge of the road. She frantically looked through the phonebook for James number and when she found it she quickly dialed his number. When she looked up from what she was doing she was terrified with the sight in front of her. Many dark figures in black hooded cloaks were headed towards the booth.

When James picked up Lily screamed to him. "James save me! Come quick they're going to kill me! Hurry!"

"Where are you? Calm down, tell me where you are?" James yelled to drown out her whimpers as the dark figures came closer.

"Death Eaters, a dozen of them! James hurry! I'm right down the road in the telephone booth. I dropped my wand I'm helpless!" James had already gone from the phone.

He apparated to the phone booth and was sending curses and hexes in all directions at the dark figures who in turn shot some at him. Lily just watched from the phone booth. More aurors appeared on the scene and helped James out. They were still outnumbered by the Death Eaters but all of them disapparated before they could be captured.

James opened the booth door and pulled Lily into a comforting embrace and she just sort of collapsed in his arms and let out silent sobs. James caressed her hair to try to comfort her but it was obvious she was very shaken.

"Potter, here you go. I found this stuck in the sewer drain." One of the aurors said sticking Lily's wand in James's pocket so not to disturb them.

James nodded his thanks and Lily peeked out from James chest to see who it was but quickly hid her head again at the sight of her trainer, Printzley. He didn't realize it was her, at least she hoped he didn't. She breathed a sigh of relief at the close call. If he had called her Evans or Lily who knows how James would of reacted. He might have been angry or confused. She didn't want to think about that.

The other aurors left and when Lily's sobs came to a minimum James led her to his house. He sat her down on the couch and kept his arm around her shoulders protectively and she rested her head on his shoulder with some tears still running down her face.

"Were you on your way to my house?" James asked softly stroking her arm.

"Yeah, Andi and Remi were about to get in a fight so I decided to visit you but I didn't want to just apparate to you house and then, well, all this happened."

"I told you before you can apparate into my house, no one is ever here except Sirius, Remus, or Peter anyways. In fact you could apparate into my bedroom if you'd like." James said with a smirk.

Lily let a smile grace her face. "I'll remember that next time."

"Feeling any better?" James asked playing with one of her red curls.

"Not really." Lily said.

"You're not crying anymore though." James said confused.

Lily sat up some so she could look at his face. "This showed that I'm a failure, not suited to be an auror. A good auror would of remained calm and would of handled that so much better than I did." Lily said letting some fresh tears fall.

"No, no don't cry again." James said wiping them away. "You're being way too hard on yourself about this. You just started auror training a month or two ago and you didn't have your wand. It's understandable. In training you'll learn what to do in this type of situation, don't do something stupid and quit because I'm sure you'll be a great auror."

"Yeah but..."

"Shh, just stop." James interrupted. "Why don't you lie down and just spend the night here."

"Oh I can't do that."

"Sure you can." James said softly, gently pushing her down on the large couch.

Lily's eyes started to get heavy at the sound of James's soft voice. She relaxed into the couch and James tucked a pillow behind her head and slipped a cover over her. Sleep was taking Lily over at a very rapid pace.

"No, I can't.. I can't.. stay .. I .." Lily said as her eyes drooped.

"Shh, just sleep." James said petting the top of her head until her eyes closed and her breathing became more even and slow.

James watched her sleep for some time then headed upstairs to his bedroom. He brushed his teeth and slipped off his glasses and went to sleep.

The next morning James woke up early and went to wake Lily. "Time to get up." James said shaking her gently.

Lily's eyes opened and she looked up into James's smiling but tired face. "Where? What?" Lily asked tiredly.

"You slept on my couch because I was worried about you. I woke you up a little earlier then you probably usually get up because I figured you would want to go home and tell your friends what happened since I'm sure they are worried."

Lily groaned a bit. "Thanks."

She pulled the blanket off and regretted that she did. It was so cold. "Sorry about the cold, I didn't renew my warming spell." James said. "Here you can wear my cloak."

Lily slipped into his cloak and since it was the one he wore last night she already had her wand. "Thanks so much James. For everything." Lily said sincerely.

Lily gave him a hug and said good-bye, then apparated to her flat. Lily found her two friends sleeping uncomfortably on the couch that was obviously only meant for one person to lay on. Lily shook the two awake and they groaned in return but both sat up when they saw who it was.

"Lily you're alive!" Remi said pulling her into the hug.

Andi gave her a hug too. "We were worried sick about you but it looks like you were fine." Andi said tugging at the sleeve of the cloak Lily was wearing. "Whose is this?" Andi said smelling it. "It smells of cologne. Lily what's going on? Were you sleeping with someone while we're here worried sick!"

"No!" Lily said in protest. "I can't believe you would think I would do that!"

"Well then what did happen Lily? We were so worried we only fell asleep about two hours ago." Remi said looking Lily over.

"I almost got attacked by a dozen Death Eaters and then some aurors showed up and Potter comforted me and he was worried about me and wanted me to stay so he could make sure I was alright and I ended up falling asleep on his couch. I tried to tell him I needed to come home because I knew you would be worried but I was so tired and sleep came over me so fast." Lily explained.

The other two looked at one another. "So the cloak belongs to James." Remi said.

Lily nodded unsure of where this was going. "Lily where were you going last night?" Andi asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Just for a walk."

"Your lying." Remi said. "You were going to Potter's weren't you?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "I was just going for a walk I just happened to be in his neighborhood when the dark figures appeared."

Andi rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't give me that one Lily."

"You like James don't you." Remi said with a knowing grin.

"He's just a friend." Lily said getting annoyed.

"Why are you trying to hide him from us Lily?" Remi asked.

"Because I just am!" Lily exclaimed grabbing at her hair. "I have to go to training." She said exasperated.

As she left for training she mumbled "Good luck at work." to Andi then left without another word.

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed the reviews and would appreciated many more!

****

Thanks to My Reviewers

Arianna - I picture Sirius as being laid back and not really caring what people think of him so I figured that the boxers and t-shirt thing would show that about him. Thanks for the review!

J.E.A.R.K. Potter - Thanks Erin!

Flame of Desire - Thanks for the review! Yeah you would think Remus would pick up on it at least but well in future chapters it will all make sense, at least I hope so haha.

soft N' fluffy - Andi is just used to Lily's life being so routine but now that James is in the mix Andi and Remi are having a tough time dealing with Lily doing things out of the ordinary, or at least the ordinary for Lily.

****

BurningIce22 - Thanks. It'll all be explained in later chapters, just stay tuned. Just trying to keep people interesting.


End file.
